Report 1775
Report #1775 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: ClearCapriccio Org: Hallifax Status: Rejected Jul 2017 Furies' Decision: No. Problem: ClearCapriccio is a high stanza song that costs 10 power and ends the song, giving all allies in the room alacrity, which heals them for 20% of their max health five times, once every 16 seconds. The costs and relative slow tic rate of alacrity means that this is a skill that is never used. This report also aims to change the skill into a passive song, giving Loralaria a total of 3 passive and 3 active high stanza effects (currently it has 2 passive and 4 active). 2 R: 7 Solution #1: Change ClearCapriccio to a passive song that reduces all mana and ego drains against the bard by 20%. Half of the reduced drain will be taken as health damage instead. With a diamond gem attached, there will be a 25% chance that no health damage will be taken. 8 R: 5 Solution #2: Change ClearCapriccio to a passive song that reduces all mana and ego drains against the bard by 10%. With a diamond gem attached, this song will have a 25% chance of affecting hearing allies as well. Player Comments: ---on 7/10 @ 22:33 sets as pending ---on 7/11 @ 18:17 writes: Is there a reason why you want to redesign a health based heal with a power cost into a flat passive buff to mana drain resistance? Is there a reason why you want just resistance to mana drains? Not saying i'm opposed just yet but your essentially asking for a passive buff to bards tankyness in combat which is a bit confusing to me. I thought we were trying to shift away from buffing bards tankyness outright? Can you expand on your reasoning for this request a bit more please so I can understand the reasoning behind the request? ---on 7/11 @ 21:45 writes: CC currently sucks. The Aeonics version of Alacrity is okay in certain scenarios, but it only costs 1 power. When you look at how damage is generally spread, it is focused on one target in a short span of time. This means that CC's all-ally Alacrity is wasted both in terms of how many people it affects and how much it affects them in this short burst. If CC was viable, it would be used defensively. This merely changes the defensive focus from health to mana/ego. The 20% in sol 1 comes with a risk of actually just taking a lot of health damage. The 10% in sol 2 is very minor when most standard mana/ego reduction abilities are 25%, 33%, 50% or even 75%. The gemmed version of sol 2 would also allow this to become a supportive ability. Also, Loralaria is the only bard spec with less than 3 passive high stanza songs. Some of them even have 4 to pick from. This report tries to close this discrepancy. ---on 7/11 @ 22:07 writes: Also, in comparison, we're talking about a 10% defensive boost vs a 50% offensive boost that something like NightshadeBlues in Shadowbeat gives. ---on 7/15 @ 05:40 writes: Both of these seem okay. I like the support option in sol 2. ---on 7/17 @ 16:40 writes: What you are asking for is akin to a reverse Fusion but better as your asking for a reduction in vital drain not just a shift. Not a big fan of just a flat resistance to vitals pressure as bards really really do not need to be made tankier but if you want to go down the route of shifting vitals pressure you could make it like a reverse Paradigmatics Fusion or the Kephera+ defense. In that all of the reduced damage in shifted to another vital. Eg you take 1k mana drain as a hit and 20% or 10% of this is shifted to health for example. It'd make it situationally very useful and would make you a fair bit more tanky to a few class based kill routes. ---on 7/17 @ 21:48 writes: Group combat is the only combat of any real importance and in group combat the threat of dying to health damage is still significantly higher than dying to mana drains. If you seriously believe that a 10% or even 20% reduction in mana taken is a gamechanger then maybe we should look at NSB's 50% boost to mana taken by enemies. ---on 7/18 @ 18:35 writes: Your asking for a straight resistance to vital pressure. A reduction in vital pressure anywhere lets you heal more in other areas. Making it more akin to fusion as a straight transfer instead of a reduction would still make you tankier as it'd allow you to spread the vital damage across the board and let you focus more on specific areas. Also like fusion you'd be able to drop it and raise it as needed based on your current vitals. A straight transfer would make it a good skill that would increase your tankyness. Which is something I still don't really think bards need anyway but it'd be an ok solution if we are going down the route of making bards tankier. ---on 7/18 @ 21:32 writes: You are ignoring my argument completely - how is a 10%/20% reduction to vital pressure a concern when you are very happy using something that gives a 50% increase to vital pressure? Also as I said, health is a much more important vital than mana/ego. ---on 7/22 @ 00:00 writes: I agree with Veyils in that 10/20% reduction of a vital allows for less focus on curing it, allowing you to sip health more. Combined with mugwump you would be virtually immune to Mana/Ego kills. I am not sure how that is hard to grasp, all attempts to divert attention to NSB aside. ---on 7/22 @ 00:03 writes: Further, all vitals are important in groups or else toads would never be happening in groups, eternal sleeps would never be happening, Absolves would never be happening. In fact, despite your trying to dismiss the other two vitals as less important, I have rarely died to damage in groups. I have died to mana/ego kills alot though, barring deathsong kills